


One Misstep (You're Mine)

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Boot Worship, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Omorashi, One Shot, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self Indulgent As Fuck, Yikes, jacob seed has a piss kink and i DO make the rules, wow i am gross, yes i wrote that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: yes hello im gross. patrick star voice: i am gross and im proud. clearly, not my best fic but like, I've been working on an 8 chap story with the Man and his wartime , i deserve to post shitty smutfics.let me know if you've enjoyed this! <3





	One Misstep (You're Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello im gross. patrick star voice: i am gross and im proud. clearly, not my best fic but like, I've been working on an 8 chap story with the Man and his wartime , i deserve to post shitty smutfics. 
> 
> let me know if you've enjoyed this! <3

“Well, look who’s finally come crawling back to me,” the voice of Jacob chimes up above the dismantled deputy. Rook glanced up at the terrifying figure, there was nowhere to run and she knew that. Jacob’s boot brushed against Roo’s fingertips, his predator eyes scanning the fear radiating from the fawn of a human being. How his mind was racing, he could feel the tendons under her skin dancing under contact. 

 

“Scared of what happens next, pup?” he puts his full weight against her fingers and she reaches for the knife in her thigh with her free hand to stab his boot. Time is moving so quickly, she didn’t even realize her wrist was held tight in his hand. Her knife was inches away from his ankle, the dried blood matting the knife. “Mhmm,” Jacob murmured, a smirk plastered on his face. “Because you and I both know what was bound to happen the moment I laid eyes on you in Joseph’s church.” Jacob’s strength was monstrous, his massive hands wrapping entirely around Rook’s wrists. Whines escaped her mouth when his boot pressed deeper into her hands, he could break her bones this way, he could disable her for just the right amount of time to do whatever the fuck he wanted. 

 

Jacob knew that. 

 

Jacob still held her wrist in his hand and nudged his boot to her mouth, supple lips touching the boot’s toe. “Why don’t you polish them for me, pup? I can see it on your face; you want this.” Before Rook would retort, Jacob gently ran his hand over her hair and shoved her face into his filthy boot. She desperately pulled at her fingers as the full weight of his boot was crushing her fingers. He was crouched in front of her, belt hugging the back of his jeans tightly. “J-Jacob! Let me fucking go!” 

 

Jacob grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her over to a cozy bed of grass. He lazily threw her onto the bed of grass, holding his boot on her stomach to hold her still. His face was deadpan as he undid his belt, squeezing the present inside his jeans. “Fuck you, Jacob Seed! Fuck you!” She’s shouting deeply, trying to push the boot of herself. Jacob only pushes deeper into her flesh, the building pressure put an enormous strain on her bladder. Now really wasn’t the fucking time… 

 

She held her legs together with all her might, feeling the building pressure take over her body until release would be inevitable. Jacob knew. 

 

Tears would be the last thing she wanted now. This was already humiliating enough, but to cry in front of the man who knows he has complete control over you? Fuck no. 

 

The pulling sensation between her legs only egged him on, applying more pressure slowly, bits at a time until it became too much to bear. “Jacob,” Rook is forced to let out a moan, but not a moan of joy or pleasure; the desperation and fear were taking over and now, Rook knew she wasn’t in control anymore. Jacob only perked a brow at them, his lingering gaze applying the same pressure as his boot. This couldn’t be happening. 

 

“Something the matter, honey?” his voice is like velvet, so deep, rich like a decadent delicacy. 

 

He applied the last bit of pressure needed to make Rook, quite literally, burst. 

 

She looked down to see the urine soaked camo pants, darkness taking over the patterns. Jacob’s eyes moved down to the pull under her as the ground absorbed it. “Mhm, I see you’re already wet for me. You knew this moment would come, didn’t you?” 

 

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as his boot tip lowered itself to her soaking wet center, rubbing up and down, the pressure heavy and consistent just as before. “You like it, don’t you, pup?” 

 

Her hands went to move away from his boot until a painful sting shot through her body. Too much… 

 

“Let me make one thing clear, soldier. Soldiers do as they’re told without question, and I know you can do that. You’re my good soldier.” 

 

The words hit hard, she was his best soldier. The way she slaughtered everyone in the Trials, coming back to Jacob with blood on her hands. A weapon of terror. 

 

“Why don’t you take off your pants for me?” he asked softly, his voice alone was already demanding. She turned her head away in reply. “Now, now, don’t be shy. You know you don’t have to be embarrassed. You weren’t so bashful back in my office. That’s still my favorite video of you too, even your dearest darling Pratt seems to enjoy it.” 

 

Jesus Christ. “Yeah,  I remember you just begging me to fuck you. Like a bitch in heat, really. The whole center could hear you, you know, but you didn’t care did you? All your little mind was focused on was my cock inside of you.” His voice turned into deep growls as his arousal built up. 

 

He lowered himself to her, pinning her wrists above her head as he cut her pants off with his  _ big knife.  _ He straddled her chest, his powerful thighs holding her in place just for him. 

 

He unzipped his jeans and  _ shoved  _ his cock into her mouth without warning. Gags and moans escape her through the corners of her mouth as his  _ thick  _ cock filled up her mouth. Jacob let out loud moans, gently thrusting into her mouth. He looked down at her and caressed the side of her face with his war-torn hands. “What a good girl, see... knew you wanted this, honey. Just look at you,” if Jacob had the ability to film this moment, lord knows he would. “Mhm, keep going, baby. You use that mouth so well.” His praise made her feel conflicted, to be praised for being used as a doll? He wrapped his hand around her throat, the tendons aching as blackness overtook her vision. Jacob wouldn’t let her pass out on him.  His thrusts were slow, just how he liked it, he knew she could feel every inch of his erection in the warm cove of her mouth. 

 

“Keep up like that, darlin’, you’re doing so well.” 

 

He could feel his climax climbing higher and higher until he pulled out of her mouth to cum over her chest. He bit his lips hard enough to draw blood... 

 

He found himself grinding against Rook’s sternum, milking himself dry. “Look at you, so perfectly in your place. I think it’s time for your reward, would you agree?” 

 

Jacob lowered himself to the sweet center of her body, discarding of the soaked underwear. “Can’t even control yourself around me, can you, pup? What’s next? Pissing on my leg like a bitch in heat, hm?” She was flushed, so deeply embarrassed in her current state… “You want me to fuck you,” he muttered, kissing the top of her clitoris. Long strokes of his tongue as he buried his face between her thighs. “Good soldiers get special treatment,” he growled into her, spreading her open with his fingertips, before inserting two of his thick digits, stretching her little by litter. Rook tossed her head back and groaned between the cries of both pain, pleasure, and hatred. “You’re so wet for me~,” he chuckled, sucking his fingers clean. 

 

Before she knew it, Jacob’s cock was already halfway inside of her. “ _ I’ll fuck you over and over until you spread your legs when you see me.” _

 

_ Those words fucking killed her. The aching of her walls around him, how tight she squeezed around him.  _

 

_ His lips were pressed against her ear and his beard tickled her skin. “I know you don’t want this, but I’m going to continue until you need me.” the words hit her hard, almost as hard as his cock. Jacob craved to be wanted, to be needed. Rook would be the perfect place to start. She grabbed a handful of his candied red hair, pulling it hard enough until her lips were on his ear.  _

"Jacob, oh fuck -- please don't stop. Fuck me, please, fuck me. I need you inside of me, sir. O-only you, Jacob." 

_ She chanted his name and it was music to his ears, to be praised by the weapon of his own making.  _

**Author's Note:**

> have a request? let me know ! <3


End file.
